


A Walk in the Park

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Flavor of Some Quality [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Masturbation, Park Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, a nice day in the park, more rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas & James enjoy a lovely day in the park.





	A Walk in the Park

It’s a bright sunny day, surprising for London in the early spring. Thomas has used the excuse of the sun to go for a walk in the park, so here they are, strolling along the path, enjoying the quiet afternoon. The green surrounds them utterly, and James is content just walking here with Thomas, listening to the warmth of his voice.

Thomas being Thomas has entirely different ideas.

His hand keeps brushing along James’s arm as they walk alongside each other. Each time it happens, it sends a little jolt to James’s midsection, a reminder of the things Thomas loves doing to him, yes, but also just the constant refrain of _I want to touch you, I love touching you, my fingers on your skin is all I crave_ , that his body hears every time Thomas is anywhere near him.

James has quite lost track of whatever they were speaking of when Thomas draws him off into a secluded little glade of trees in full summer foliage.

“Here we are.”

“What’re we doing?” James asks and then Thomas simply presses him up against a tree and kisses him.

The sunlight dances off the leaves, the scent of spring and earth is all around them. James closes his eyes, lost in sweet supplication as Thomas’s tongue kisses his, and then he groans as Thomas nudges a knee between his thighs.

“Thomas, we can’t do that here!”

“Are you sure?” Thomas draws off to murmur in his ear. He grins wickedly at James. “Actually I have something different in mind.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Thomas nods to the ground. “Over here.”

“Here, what?” James glances at the grass. It’s only grass.

Thomas nudges him towards the grass. “Come lie with me.”

“Thomas, I’m going to get covered in grass stains.” It’s one thing to fuck on the grass when you don’t give a shit about your clothes, but this happens to be James’s uniform, and he only washed it yesterday, so no thank you, he’s not going to roll around the grass and ruin it, even if Thomas would apologize afterwards and try to buy him a new one to make up for ruining it. Once is enough for that sort of thing.

“What’s a few grass stains?” Thomas murmurs, but he goes ahead and opens the satchel he’s carrying, as though he were prepared for James to make this argument all along. It usually holds papers and books so James had thought nothing of it. Today though it simply holds a thin blanket and a book.

James raises an eyebrow as Thomas spreads the blanket over the grass. He’s beginning to see where Thomas’s thoughts are aimed.

Thomas pets the blanket invitingly. “Come down here, James, so I don’t have to crane my neck looking up at you.”

“You’re one to talk.” James mutters, but sinks down upon the blanket with Thomas smiling at him.

“I want to taste you.” He whispers in James’s ear. “Your ass, here, in the park, in the sunlight where I can fully admire every single freckle upon your body.”

James groans in want. ”That? Here?”

He can’t speak for blushing at the thought. Thomas has done such filthy things to him in the privacy and safety of his own home, but doing that here seems even more dangerous. Thomas’s mouth on him, his tongue in him, here in the open for anyone to stumble upon. He’s held captive with desire, the thrill of it racing up his thighs, pooling low and heated in his groin.

“Do you want that?” Thomas licks his ear, his hand slipping between James’s thighs, tracing the inseam of his breeches with one bold finger.

“Yes, god, yes.” James groans.

“Then take down your breeches and lay down on the blanket, my love.” Thomas presses a flutter of a kiss to his jaw.

James removes his coat, boots and stockings, breeches and drawers, laying them to one side before he does as Thomas requested and lies down. He feels ridiculous, lying on his belly on a blanket in a park like this, wearing only a shirt, with his ass exposed so provocatively, but here he is all the same.

Thomas just breathes a soft sigh. “Look at yourself.”

“Well, if I could do that…” James mutters.

Thomas gives him a light slap to his rump, but it’s accompanied by a chuckle. Light feathery touches whisper over his skin, causing James to shudder. He gazes intently on a leaf lying next to him in the grass so as not to groan too loudly.

“You’re so beautiful.” Thomas murmurs. “You’re always beautiful, mind you, and extremely handsome in your uniform. But like this, oh like _this_ , with you offering yourself, so willing, so open. You make my heart swell with joy.”

James feels his cheeks blush at the reverence in Thomas’s voice and covers it quickly. “I hope that’s not the only thing to swell, my lord.”

“Naughty boy.” Thomas whispers. “Do you know your blush goes all the way down to your ass?”

“It does not!” James protests belligerently.

“Oh, it mostly certainly does, and your annoyance does too. Look at the lovely heated flush of you.” Thomas follows the trail of James’s flush with a lusty stroke of his tongue all the way down to the cleft of him.

James clamps his teeth together. They are in a public place; he must control himself. Thomas is not aiding his cause.

Thomas licks down the side of his cheeks quite deliberately.

“I’m going to lick you until you come.” He whispers, “And then I’m going to spend all over your ass, and lick it out of you, drop by drop, until you’re begging for my cock. What do you say to that?”

“Fuck, Thomas.” James squirms helplessly, hungry cock pressing down upon the blanket. He’s going to come without a single touch if Thomas keeps talking. He focuses on the sunlight. Far brighter than he’s used to in London, though nothing compared to the sun out at sea, dazzling upon the open blue.

Thomas licks over his rim, just teasing him with the tip of his tongue. James breathes deeply, fingers holding the edge of the blanket to steady himself. Thomas always does this, reducing him to a mess. It’s not fair, but James wouldn’t do a thing to change it.

“What’s the book for?” James asks, mostly to distract himself.

“I thought you might care to read some poetry while I ravish you.” Thomas strokes his thumb over James, watching his body react, before pressing his tongue in alongside it.

“You think I can seriously read right now?” James manages.

“No, but I wanted to hear your voice break as you surrender.” Thomas whispers, sliding his tongue into him once more.

James groans at the unabashed smugness in Thomas’s voice. “Fuck.” He says no more than that, unable to even contemplate reading right now. His eyes can barely focus on anything as Thomas’s tongue slides gloriously inside him, teasing and fucking until James is practically sobbing with need.

He pushes back against Thomas’s mouth, moaning softly into the blanket. The sun is warm on his lower back, Thomas’s hands on his body, Thomas’s mouth devouring him. His cock drips achingly against his belly, every motion of Thomas’s tongue rocking him deeper with torturous desire.

“Thomas, please.” James breathes. “Please, Thomas. I _need_.”

Thomas slides a hand along his hip, just stroking his skin gently. He hums softly, a wordless encouragement and James’s body surrenders. He spills over the blanket, Thomas’s tongue brushing over the center of him, making him shudder in helpless ecstasy.

“Thomas.” He breathes, unable to voice anything more than the name of his lover.

Thomas pulls back with a heavy shudder. He kneels between James’s thighs, pushing them even wider apart until James feels like he’s showing his hole to the entire city of London. If Thomas thought he was blushing before, it’s nothing to the heat staining James’s body now. He’s lying in his own come and Thomas is just sitting there, gazing at him.

_“Thomas.”_

“Hold still, I want to see you when I come. All of you.” Thomas fumbles with his breeches, drawing himself out. He grips his cock, stroking himself quickly. “God, James, the sight of you.”

James looks over his shoulder, needing to watch Thomas do this. Thomas’s hand moving in desperation, stroking his cock frenziedly and then he’s gasping, hips jerking as he spills, the lines of come falling wantonly across James’s hole, making him shiver in agonizing, undying lust.

There’s come on his thighs, and his cheeks, dripping over his lower back. James gives up watching Thomas and lets his head sink down to rest on his arms. He knows what’s coming next. His arms feel hot to his own touch. Thomas is setting him aflame, letting desire consume him utterly.

“I would paint you like this if I could.” Thomas whispers.

James chokes on lust and laughter, imagining such a painting.

His cock rubs painfully against the blanket as Thomas sucks wetly at his hole, intimate in its sensitized need. Thomas’s tongue feels hot inside him this time as he licks his own spend from James’s body as he promised he would. Thomas Hamilton is a man of his word, and let no one ever forget it.

Thomas moans against him, his breath warm and hungry on James’s come-stained skin.

“You taste so divine.” His tongue rasps over James’s skin, teeth pressing against the taut muscles lining his thighs. James’s breath is caught in his chest, he can hardly stand it as Thomas licks him clean.

At last Thomas’s tongue dips into the curve of his lower back, lapping slowly at the come pooling there, and James groans in unrestrained longing, hips pressing harder into the blanket.

“So very tantalizing.” Thomas murmurs. He places a kiss to James’s cheek before sitting up.

James pushes himself up, staring at him. “You can’t leave me like that.”

“Oh?” Thomas looks at him innocently, except for the faint flush in his cheeks and the swollenness of his lips you’d never even know what he’d been up to. “How’s your cock, my love?”

“How do you think?” James hisses. It doesn’t seem to matter that he’s already come. Thomas’s touch has left him wrecked and desperate all over again. He can feel the path of Thomas’s tongue burning over the length of his body.

“Then you best put on your clothes so we can go home and fuck.” Thomas sits back and smiles contentedly in the sun.

James has never gotten dressed so quickly in his life.


End file.
